fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ventura
Cullen- '(dokładniej Rosalie Lily Cullen)-Pegaz, klacz.Kucykowa wersja użytkownika Cullenki c:' Wygląd 'Po szkole wojskowej' Cullen to biały pegaz z niebieską grzywą i ogonem.Grzywka zasłania jedno oko, jej znaczek to różowy kwiatek.Lewe ucho jest pokryte niebieską ,,łatą". 'Przed szkołą wojskową' Zmieniła się tylko grzywa.Miała ją splecioną w zwyczajną kitkę zieloną gumką.thumb|Mała c: Historia 'Źrebięce lata' Lily (bo tak ją wtedy nazywano) chodziła do szkoły sportowej.Była słaba z w-f.Wszyscy się z niej śmiali, jedynym kucykiem który tego nie robił to Cherry Blossom.Były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, ale kiedy jej tata miał dość, że żaliła się mamie (tata jest wojskowym) postanowił wysłać ją do szkoły wojskowej na czas podstawówki, tak też na długo jej nie widziała. 'Znaczek' Lily, w wieku siedmiu lat, wyszła na dwór.Po pewnym czasie zobaczyła grupkę trochę od niej straszych kucyków, i powiedziała im, aby nie niszczyli tego, co daje przyroda.Kucyki zrozumiały, a Cullen zdobyła znaczek. 'Szkoła wojskowa' Na początku nie podobało sie tam Cullen, bo była tam tylko ona i jakaś Monica, której nie lubiła oraz sami chłopacy, którzy się z niej nabijali, że taka słaba i wogule.Postanowiła więc intensywnie ćwiczyć.Zrobiła to, co sobie obiecała.Pod koniec szóstej klasy skończył się jej pobyt tam i postanowiła na gimnazjum pójść do szkoły teatralnej. 'W szkole teatralnej' Cullen, poznała Angelikę, Tinę i Dianę, czasem widywała Milkseę.Nie ma problemów z tremą.Zdziwiło ją, kiedy pewnego dnia zobaczyła w szkole Cherry.Porozmawiała z przyjaciółką, o rzeczach, które wydarzyły sie w ciągu czasu, w którym się nie widziały.Opowiedziała o szkole wojskowej, o Monice, o treningach itd. Zalety & Wady 'Zalety' Siła Cullen to silna klacz- przecież jest po szkole wojskowej!Potrafi uciągnąć tyle, co trzy ogiery ze zwykłej szkoły razem.Pomaga kucykom ziemskim w pożegnaniu zimy, aby było szybciej.Pomaga też Cherry zbierać wiśnie. 'Szybkość' & Zwinność To też związane z szkołą wojskową.Cullen bardzo szybko lata, w dodatku zwinnie.Biega także zwinnie.Ale w wodzie... 'Mądrość' Jest mądra, czyta dużo książek.Czytała w wieku czterech lat.Pisała w wieku 6-ciu. 'Śpiew' Lily ma bardzo ładny głos.Lubi śpiewać piosenki, na apelach zaczyna śpiewać hymn. Więcej później 'Wady' Pływanie Cullen nie umie pływać, jednak lubi siedzieć w wodzie.Najbardziej lubi dżakuzi i baseny z bardzo ciepłą wodą-uważa że to odpręża. 'Potykanie się' Lily często się potyka, niewiadomo czemu.Uważa, że ma pecha.(Do szkoły wojskowej, teraz zdarza się, ale rzadko) 'Wpadanie do różnych dziur' Cullen czasem wpada do dziur w ziemi.Czasem utnie jej kopyto, niekiedy cała do niej wpadnie. 'Rysunek' Cullen nie rysuje najlepiej.Po prostu nie umie rysować proporcjonalnie, ale nie jest najgorzej. Więcej później Zwierzak Zwierzakiem Cullen jest Tornado- orzeł przedni.Ma brązowe upierzenie, oczy są w jaśniejszym odcieniu.Jest szybki i dobrze zachowuje się przy kucykach.Tylko ona była w stanie go wytresować.thumb|TornadoJest samcem. Podobne... Ptak: Drapieżne Roślina: chyba muchołówka Inne 'Kraina duchów' Cullen to władczyni krainy duchów.Są tak tylko kucyki ziemskie, ona i Cherry są jednorożcami, alikornów i pegazów nie ma.Wszyscy unoszą sie w powietrzu. 'Długopis, którym pisze' Cullen pisze fioletowym długopisem.Dostała go od mamy, kiedy jechała do szkoły wojskowej.Bardzo go lubi.Jej mama zaczarowała go tak, aby atrament nigdy się nie skończył. 'Tajemniczy cień' Cullen potrafi stworzyć tajemniczy cień, którego większość kucyków się boi, dzięki czemu Cullen ma wyższą ,,rangę" między kucykami.potrafi go też kształtować, ale to jest jeszcze dla niej trochę trudne.Cień znika odrazu, gdy coś na niego wpadnie.Widzi też przez niego wszystko co niewidzialne (oprócz powiertrza). 'Tajemniczy ogień' Cullen potrafi stworzyć fioletowy ogień.Nie podpala on niczego-on tylko ma budzić strach. Reszta wkrótce Galeria W pokazie slajdów: YoungCullen.png Cullen ID.png Cullen.png|Pierwowzór Cullen to galery.jpg Rosalie_Culllen97_Cullen.png|też pierwowzór Baza-Cullenaw.png|human w skromnym stroju Cullen2.png Cullen Legitymacja.png|Legitymacja Theatry Academy Cullen-legitymacja.png Cullen and mystery shadow.png|Z cieniem, nieukształtownym Sleep Cullen.png|Drzemka Sleeping Cullen.png|W łóżku, śpi... lising MP#.png|słucha MP3 C: Dla Cb..jpg Cullen z literek x1 by Kitte.jpeg Art Zbiorowy Real Ponys by Kitte.jpeg cullen g0.jpg Nadija03 Rosalie gif.gif|pierwowzór by Nadija03 Rosalie Cullen97 Rosalie.png|pierwowzór Cullen-aw.png|w innej grzywie (creator) cullen,,,.png|Inna generacja; bez skrzydeł CullenPodmieniec.png|jako podmieniec ooo.png|w innej generacji popop.png|inna generacja lololololololo.png|w pudełku :3 Cullen212.png|próba w Sumopaincie literkowa Cullen.png DSC04003.JPG|po zdobyciu znaczka DSC04004.JPG DSC04006.JPG|Jakie to słodkie.... DSC04007.JPG DSC04009.JPG DSC04010.JPG|młoda na kartce DSC04012.JPG DSC04013.JPG|Uwielbiam to o3o DSC04015.JPG|Recolor:Pink Cullen DSC04017.JPG DSC04018.JPG DSC04019.JPG DSC04020.JPG|biegnie tak szybko, że Cherry Blossom nie możej jej doścignąć DSC04022.JPG DSC04023.JPG DSC04025.JPG Cullen And Water Brezee.png|Z chłopakiem CullenTapeta.png|Brzydka tapeta Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucykowe wersje użytkowników Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Galerie Kategoria:Galerie kucyków